Highway Magic
by sanaazzy
Summary: Maria's car breaks down and Michael is the mechanic... MM Rated R


**challenge!! _Michael is a mechanic, wearing a sexy pair of coveralls with the top part hanging down to reveal a worn wife-beater. He's all covered in grease. (Yum!) Into his garage strolls Maria- her poor car broke down. Darnit! M&M candy goodness ensues... any rating, the greasier the better!_**

**Disclaimer - i don't own any of the characters so no suing please!**

"No. no. no" Maria whined dismayed as her car jerked, hissed and finally stopped as fumes escaped from under the hood.

"Why, oh why. This is so unfair." Ok, so she knew she was pushing it when she decided to drive to Roswell, New Mexico from New York City. But she had no other way and with money being tight, driving her mom's old Jetta was the cheapest way.

"Well at least I managed to get off the road" she murmured to herself as she got out of the car and looked around. Everything still looked the same so she knew that meant she had just a few minutes to go before she was off the highway meaning she was very close to the 'Lift off' gas station.

Grumbling about the heat she pulled off her sweater and threw it back in the car leaving her in nothing but a very short denim skirt and a white tank top. She was amazed at how different the weather in Roswell was to New York. It was September but yet scorching hot whereas in New York it was freezing. She locked the car and started to walk when she remembered the heels she had on. Sighing at her bad luck she looked back at the car where she knew she had a pair of flip flops buried deep in her belongings. She shook her head and shrugged and carried on walking. She would rather risk getting blisters than have to look for them flip flops in this god forsaken heat.

As she walked the deserted road she thought about how her life had turned out. She was a 22 years old with nothing to say for herself. She had moved to New York City after she had graduated to become the singer she had always dreamt of becoming. It had taken her 3 years and a few months to get noticed by a record label but then that had only lasted a few weeks because she wasn't satisfied with what they had offered her. So here she was back to where she swore to never return, Roswell New Mexico.

Five minutes later she was off the highway and was crossing the street walking towards the 'Lift off' gas station to call her mom when she spotted a 'Mickey's garage' sign next to the gas station.

"Hmm. That was never there before" she marvelled. Deciding to check it out she made her way into the garage and stood behind the desk looking around. The place was empty but yet she could hear Metallica playing near the back.

"Hello?" she called as she walked forward and craned her neck to see the back. Not hearing a reply she walked further in and made her way to the back, the clicking of her heels muffled by the loud rock music. She stood still and looked around her, a typical male's garage. On nearly every wall was a poster or a calendar of a naked female posing. Shrugging, she turned her head slightly to the left and did a double take. There leaning into the engine resting on a forearm as his other hand checked out the damage, was the hottest ass she had ever seen. She couldn't see his face but if he had an ass like that, one could only imagine how good the rest of him was. His back muscles flexed as he moved deeper into the car. He was wearing blue open coveralls which didn't really cover anything at all, covered in grease stains and a white wife-beater also covered in the same stains. The sleeves of the coveralls hanged near his legs. Maria stood staring at him for a while unable to look at anything else. She licked her dry lips as her eyes moved up and down mentally undressing him.

As if he sensed eyes ravishing him he tensed, stood up to his full height and turned around. Maria's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was tall and built with huge biceps. His hair was long and light brown and his eyes were an intense whiskey brown. Her eyes moved down his broad chest which was barely covered in the grease stained wife-beater, down to his abs and his muscular thighs. Her eyes flew back to his abs as he wiped his hands on the wife-beater staining it more with the black grease. She stared at his large hands and her eyes dropped not so subtly between his legs seeking confirmation.

Hearing his throaty laugh she pouted and dragged her eyes back to his handsome face and stared into his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow though his eyes showed his amusement.

'_Stop drooling Maria'_ she mentally chided herself.

Clearing her throat she smiled "Actually yeah. I've got quite a problem. Are you Mickey?" she asked.

"Nah, Mickey's my old man, I'm Michael, Michael Guerin." he answered. He looked at his hands that were covered in grease and said "I would shake your hand but…" he left the sentence hanging as he waved his greasy hands.

"That's alright. Mr Guerin…"

"Michael" he interrupted.

"Michael. My car broke down 5 minutes from here and I need some help" Maria informed him.

"Well you've come to the right place Ma'am"

"Maria. Maria Deluca. Ma'am makes me feel old" she told him while smiling.

"Ahh you've got no worries there Maria." He replied licking his lips as his eyes travelled down her body. She was beyond beautiful with long wavy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and full pouty, kissable lips. His eyes moved from her face to her chest, she wasn't big the way he usually liked but it was still nice, her flat tummy and her long legs. Of course the heels she wore didn't help and he felt his body react to the gorgeous female before him.

"If you take a seat I'll be with you in a few minutes once I finish with this" he told her as he turned his back on her so she wouldn't see his aroused state.

"Sure. Take your time" Maria replied smiling. She walked towards the car next to the one he was working on and jumped so that she was sitting on the hood. She crossed her legs so that the short skirt rode up higher and placed her flat palms on the hood behind her. She threw her head back and moaned softly as her muscles stretched luxuriously.

Hearing the soft moan Michael looked up and his mouth went dry and his dick twitched. '_God she was gonna kill him _'he thought as he stared at her.

As if mesmerized Michael dropped the tool he had in his hand and made his way towards her with lust filled eyes. Maria's eyes snapped open once she heard the metallic clank of a tool hitting the floor but then she noticed him stalking towards her. The look in his eyes had her trapped. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared into them and her nipples hardened instantly as she felt herself getting wet.

'_What the fuck? He hasn't even touched me and I'm almost cumming'_ was the last coherent thought she thought as his lips came crushing down on hers and all other thoughts left her. His kiss was firm but also soft, the moment he plunged his tongue into her mouth Maria thought she was gonna faint. A hand grabbed her leg, uncrossed them and then spread them so that he was standing in between them. He grabbed the back of her thighs with his large hands and pulled her lower half towards him so that she could feel his erection. He placed one hand on the back of her head, cradling it as he ravished her mouth causing Maria to moan throatily as her tongue duelled with his.

As his other hand rubbed circles into her thigh Maria's hand found their way onto his back as she clutched onto him and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips pulling him in more. When his hand touched and kneaded a breast, Maria's head dropped back and she sighed in bliss. Michael's lips travelled from her lips, down her jaw and onto her neck where he sucked earnestly, as he rubbed her nipple and gently rocked his erection against the apex of her thighs eliciting sounds of pleasure.

Wanting to feel his skin, she grabbed the hem of his wife-beater and roughly pulled it over his head and went to attack his nipples with her mouth. "Hmm yeah baby" he moaned as he massaged and flicked her nipples through her tank top. Returning the favour he pulled off her tank top and growled in his throat when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He dipped his head so that his mouth was level with her breasts.

"Oh god!" she cried as he licked a nipple and then softly blew on it. Obviously liking her reaction he did it again but this time when he took the nipple into his mouth he kept it in, thoroughly ravishing it with his tongue.

"Oh" she moaned as she threw her head back and clutched his ass causing him to rock harder against her. Stepping back slightly he unzipped her denim skirt and pulled it off as well as the lacy white thong. Pushing her back slightly so that she was fully on the hood he lay her down and captured her lips again. One hand went back to kneading and tweaking a nipple while the other dipped down to touch her intimately between her legs. Maria gasped as his fingers stroked her lower lips and her hip buckled when he touched and stroked her clit.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop" she begged once his mouth released her lips and sucked on her neck.

"Don't stop" she reiterated as he continued to stroke her clit, god she was so close. Seeking her completion she started moving her hips into his hand.

With his thumb stroking and creating circles on her clit Michael inserted a finger, and then another into her warmth.

"Oh god!" they both cried. '_She's so tight, and oh so wet'_ realising how close she was Michael kissed and nipped his way down her body until his mouth was on her sex. He replaced his thumb with his tongue on her clit still thrusting into her with his fingers.

"Oh god! Michael!" Maria moaned as she arched her back pushing herself into his mouth more as she clutched onto his long hair.

Flicking and sucking on her clit Michael smiled in satisfaction when he felt her tense and then violently spasm as she came.

"Oh my" Maria praised as she came down from her high _'Fuck me that was good'_.

Michael finally removed his mouth from her pussy, kissing and licking his way up her body. "You liked?" he asked huskily as he kissed and sucked her neck.

"Yes" Maria replied before framing his face in her hands and kissing him, tasting herself in his mouth. Sitting up Maria popped the button on his coveralls and pushed them and his boxers down so they pooled around his ankles. She looked down and smiled widely as she took in the size of him. _'Oh yeah baby'._

Grasping his dick he moaned deeply and when she stroked him a few times he couldn't help but move into her hand. Grabbing hold of her hand he huskily spoke "Stop teasing, I can't take it"

"Good. Then do me" Maria replied looking into his eyes.

"Fine" he answered before his lips crushed on hers again. Grabbing hold of the back of her thighs he pulled her towards him again and surged into her with one thrust.

"Michael" Maria whimpered as he pulled out of her and slammed into her again until he was buried to the hilt. Hastily, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands clasped his muscular ass, pulling him closer and deeper into her.

His lips captured hers as he quickened the pace and was impressed when he found her meeting his every thrust. She arched her back for better contact, groaning in pleasure as she felt the familiar edge of a climax approaching as he pounded into her. There was no need to scream out harder or faster because it was the hardest and the fastest she had ever been fucked.

"Fuck!" she cried her nails digging into his shoulders as her world exploded in a white light.

Michael pushed harder as he felt her muscles spasming around him and he knew he was there. The pressure in his balls was building to an agonizing point until three pumps later he erupted into her filling her with his seed.

Burying his face in her neck, smelling her unique scent and the sweat Michael finally looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"Hell yeah" Maria replied smiling broadly. _'Wow, heck she was better than ok'_

"Good" he smiled "I'm glad"

Maria laughed "Me too." Pause. "So are you going to look at my car?" she asked amused at how they both had forgotten about her broken down vehicle.

"Oh shit!" Damn round two was gonna have to wait.

The end

Please review


End file.
